A New Reality Emerges
by Heta14
Summary: "Manhattan had other gods, it's best that we stay separate."  T for language. I know it's kinda not my type to do already done stories...but i'm having fun writing this.    Please R


**Hello all. I am Heta14, sorry I haven't updated my other stories for a while, but I get extreme writer's block. I tend to write on a whim. Without further ado, this is my newest story.**

**By the way, you'll probably be like "WAIT. Carter and Sadie aren't hosts anymore? WRONGNESS IS PRESENT."**

**Well, I don't care…I think the story will be more interesting this way so :P. Sorry for any language.**

**Please Read and enjoy ^_^**

**And review at the end. Thanks! :D**

* * *

"So you can't live in Manhattan?" She asked

Amos's brow furrowed as he looked across at the Empire State Building. "Manhattan has other gods. It's best that we stay separate."

"Other _what_?" Sadie demanded.

-The Red Pyramid Page 52

"Shame. We'll need more power, then. An obelisk."

"But that's in London," I protested. "We can't-"

"There's a nearer one in Central Park. I try to avoid Manhattan, but this is an emergency…."

* * *

**CARTER**

As I sat in the New York Public Library reading a book, pretty much everything was normal. Ever since the whole Egyptian mythology situation was real, I've taken on other myths with more seriousness. Though I had traveled around the world with Dad, all we did was research ancient Egyptian artifacts and ruins, never really concentrated on the other places. So now I was reading a book on Greek Mythology. Just the basics really, I looked for a book about it in Amos's library, but being centrally about Egypt, and the shabti were reluctant to get Greek books, here I was stuck in the main branch library of New York.

_Carter…you shouldn't be in Manhattan. Remember what Amos said._ Horus warned me inside my head.

_Geez. What's so bad about Manhattan?_ I thought back to him _Is Set gonna walk in and check out a book?_

There was some silence from the god inside my head.

_Not Set._ Horus said after a moment of thought.

Horus's moment of thought kind of disturbed me. Well, at least Set wasn't going to walk in. I flipped the page nonchalantly beginning a new chapter on Zeus.

_Psh. Zues. Why the sudden study of those Greeks?_ Horus said again. I sighed.

_Seriously, at this rate, I won't be able to get through the next ten pages._ I snapped.

_I could teach you this stuff better than this book_. _They have it so much easier. No worrying about host.s _Horus offered.

_I don't' want to learn from you. You're biased._ I said.

_You're stubborn._ Horus retorted back at me.

_Can I read?_

_Can we leave?_ Horus complained.

I slammed my book shut, garnering the attention of a librarian in a corner.

_STOP BOTHERING ME!_ I yelled at Horus.

_Seriously, can we go Carter? I don't want to get into trouble._ Horus then said in a more serious, pleading tone. I actually listened to him talk to me. He rarely pleaded to me. I looked around, there were only a few librarians hanging around and a few people browsing through the books. Nobody looked that dangerous, if there was a spirit here that was bad then Horus would already have brought it to my attention.

_What's going to happen?_ I said reluctantly after considering leaving the library. _I'll leave if you tell me._

Horus groaned inside of me. He signed.

_Nevermind. Too late now, we are….what do modern people say these days? Screwed? _Horus said acidly.

I was just going to ask him why we were in trouble when the door leading to the wing of the library burst open. Through the doors, a guy around my age ran into the room and I was surprised to see him brandishing a sword and carrying a bow and quiver of arrows. He was white, and had sandy blonde hair, not the kind of guy that belonged to the House of Life.

"Dang! Did _not_ mean to break those doors." He swore silently. Not far away, I heard a roar and a few people screaming. I got up, ignoring Horus swearing silently in ancient Egyptian.

"Which nome are you from?" I said, "You need help?"

The blonde haired kid's eye's widened and he got up quickly.

"I'm not from any nome. And I'm just shooting for a movie!" He said quickly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, right. Movie my ass. Did you lose your wand? Or are you good with Sword spells?" I said. Was this guy seriously messing with me?

"Wait. Wand? You can see my sword?" He said surprised. His eyes widened as he studied me. The spirit roared again and closer.

"So do you need help or not?" I said again.

_Don't help him Carter, it's not worth the trouble._ Horus said.

"Stay back, I got this covered." He said stubbornly. "You'll have to come with me after this is over. I can explain everything."

_Great._ Horus complained.

"What's your name?" I said. Damn. I'll have to report this to the House later, rouge magicians were not good.

"Will Solace, what about you?" He said stringing his arrow and pulling out a few arrows.

"Carter Kane." I said. Geez. Bow and arrow? Swords worked a lot better. The spirit came into the branch of the library that we were in and spotted us immediately. To my surprise it was a really big, I mean REALLY big dog. It kind of looked like Anubis in dog form but bulldogiszed and given raibies.

"What kind of spirit is that?" I said over the dog's growling to Will. He pulled back his arrow.

"Spirit? It's a monster! Hellhound!" Will said before letting go the arrow. He shot the arrows from his bow and it directly went into the hellhound's eyes blinding it. He then brandished his sword and charged for the hellhound.

Making a quick decision, I pulled out my sword from the Duat and charged for the hellhound too. I just got to the hellhound as Will stabbed it into the chest. Instead of turning into sand, it turned into gold dust and started blowing away from the fans nearby.

"Where did you get your sword?" Will said staring at my hand.

"The duat." I said.

"That _what?_" Will said his eyes widening. I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind. You didn't get the right training." I said sadly.

"Wait," Will started again, "_what_ are you talking abou-"

"CARTER, WHAT THE BLODDY HELL?" I heard somebody yell from the other side of the shattered door. I grimaced as I looked behind me and saw Sadie in full anger behind me. She stomped up to me in her leather combat boots, and I think Will whimpered. It was okay. My sister could look like a devil when she wanted to.

"What happened? Isis told me to come here right away. Tell. Me. Now." She said standing right in front of me with her hands planted on her hips staring me in the eyes.

"You're a daughter of Iris?" Will said weakly. Sadie glared at him.

"What?" She said acidly. I quickly saw this as a chance to intervene and maybe find out more about this Will.

"Sadie, Will! Um…we're not children of Isis. That would be pretty much impossible. Can you show us your camp Will?" I said quickly interrupting the growing tension between Will and Sadie. She looked surprised at me but I gave a pleading look towards her, and she calmed down.

_Isis tells me that Sadie thinks that you are going to die soon._ Horus said flatly.

_Well isn't that great._ I thought back acidly.

_Don't kill the messenger._ He said.

_It's hard when the messenger is immortal._

"Um. Sure, I'll show you to camp." He said slowly, giving us weird glances. I thought I heard him mumble something about Chiron. I heard some librarians yelling in the distance and Will immediately tensed up.

"Damn. Let's go before they find us in the damage." Will said quickly heading towards the doors. Sadie's eyes widened.

"Geez, at least fix what you break." She said.

"_Hi-nehm_" She said holding her hands towards the doors, and immediately, the shards of wood began gathering together to make the doors whole again. Will's eyes widened and he mumbled something about Hecate.

"Okay," Sadie said turning to Will. "We can go now."

"Sure…" Will said dazedly.

* * *

**SADIE**

Seriously, I don't have any idea what my idiot brother was doing. All I do is show up at the New York Public Library after 20 minutes of searching it. Though I live in New York, I don't know how to navigate Manhattan…I just don't got there often. This Will kid is pretty weird, he looks like he isn't from the House of Life, then again, I don't look like I'm Egyptian either. He doesn't even know a simple fixing spell. So I fixed the stupid door my brother probably demolished, and now we're heading to their "base."

So we followed Will out of the library to 5th avenue which is where we are now.

"Aren't you gonna call a Taxi?" I said getting a piece of gum out of my pocket and began chewing it. He looked at me funny like, and pulled a gold coin out of his pocket, and dropped it into the street.

Then this taxi came up, and I jumped out of the way with Carter and Will so that it wouldn't hit us. Geez, American taxi drivers can't drive.

"What this? Apollo kid? Where to?" A raspy voice called from inside the taxi.

"Camp please." He said brushing off dirt off his pants and opening the door to the taxi.

"We don't take their kind." Another raspy voice came from inside the cab.

"You took Tyson. He wasn't human, what's wrong?" Will said curiously.

"Oh. Demigods, they'll never learn. Double pay and we'll take them." The voice said again.

"Deal. Come on Carter, Sadie." Will said gesturing for us to get over there. He noticed us looking reluctant to get into the shady looking cab.

"I know it looks dangerous, but it's the quickest way to get to camp." Will said with a weak smile. Carter, being the ever so trusting one walked over to him first and got in the cab. I looked over to the cab with Will still holding the door out to me.

"Fine." I said stomping my way over to the car and I got in the middle of the cab.

Inside it was pretty much a normal cab. Other than the fact that there were three cab drivers.

"Give me the eye!"

"I want the tooth!"

"I'm driving!"

Carter's face was priceless, then again, so was mine. I stared open at the front of the cab. There were three old ladies with gray wispy hair. They reminded me of…

"These are the gray sisters." Will said nervously as the car ran a red light at almost 60 miles per hour.

"Weren't they in that Perseus myth?" Carter said loudly as car horns blared.

"Yes!" Will said in a surprised tone.

I seriously thought this cab should have come with barf bags. I'm okay with roller coasters, but this was ten times worse. I closed my eyes and prayed that this trip would be quicker than I thought it would be.

_It's not that far away._ Isis thought sourly inside my head.

_Great._ I thought, and a bit of bile came up my throat, threatening to make me throw up.

_I can't believe we got caught up in this mess._ Isis thought again.

_Are the Grey sisters another one of the things that Greeks stole from Egyptian mthyology?_ I thought to Isis. She didn't respond. Great. Whenever I actually want her to respond she clams herself up. Typical Egyptian god.

"Are we there yet?" I complained.

"No." One of the sisters cackled from the front seat. I groaned.

* * *

**CARTER**

"So there you are kiddies. Have fun at camp!" One of the evil cab drivers said as they were driving away. Ugh. To be honest. I didn't like that ride very much. Teleportation is so much easier. Sadie looked like she was going to throw up the entire time. Will looked just as green.

"Come on, the camp is over that hill." Will said pointing to a hill with a christmas tree that was on steroids on the top.

"Okay. Can you give us a minute? Sadie looks like she's about to-" I started off, but Sadie interrupted me.

"I'm FINE." She said stubbornly. She gave me a glare and started marching off towards Will.

"Let's go." She said staring back at me. I sighed and followed them.

Let's just say this camp was pretty awesome. Though, the cabins were all Greek based, and that kindo of bothered me. There was a large big typical American farmhouse on the other side of the valley, and a lake in the middle of it. Scattered around the valley there were various cabins and huts, but in there was a cluster that were the weirdest cabins I've ever seen.

We started walking down the hill and Will was pointing out the cabins and such. There were people milling around wearing Camp Half Blood shirts that were an obnoixious orange color. I wasn't really paying attention to Will and I was studying the buildings, which had lots of columns that looked suspiciously like-

_Greek architecture. _Horus thought. _It's alright, but pyramids are better._

_Wait. So are these-_

_Greeks. _Horus said finishing my thoughts.

My mind was legit blank for a few moments.

_Yeah. There's more because Greek gods can exist outside of the Duat and in the material world. So they can have little demigods, so they breed like rabbits. They don't have to worry about hosts…..lucky Greeks. _Horus said in my mind a bit sadly. _Not that I don't like you Carter, but the whole host business is quite troublesome._

My mind was still blank.

* * *

**SADIE**

I realized that my brother had the look of complete blankness on his face. He looked like a total idiot following us around. His mouth gaping open like a fish.

"Hey! Nico, over here!" I heard Will call out. I turned to see who he was talking to.

This kid looked almost _exactly _like Anubis. He had longish black hair, black clothes, and had combat boots on. Like, my type, but the thing was, he _wasn't _Anubis, or was he?

The kid named Nico walked up to us and waved awkwardly.

"I'm Nico." He said shortly. Instead of being the polite person you know me to be I said.

"So Anubis, liking you new host?" I said sourly. I mean seriously. The god wants to know me better and he has to choose a twelve year old kid. I like it when he's sixteenish. Nico's eyes widened.

"I beg your pardon?" He said in a surprised tone. Will stared at me too.

"Is everything allright down here Will? How was your quest?" Somebody said behind me. I turned around and there was a….centaur? At least that's what they call animals that are half man half horse in the Chronicles of Narnia. The Centaur's eyes widened too as he saw me and Carter.

"Will. Do you know who these people are?" the Centaur said in a low voice.

"Um. Sadie and Carter Kane?" Will said like it was a question. The centaur sighed and covered his face with his hand.

"I guess I knew that the problem would arise sooner or later." He said reluctantly.

"These are Egyptian Godlings."

* * *

**Not sure how this is gonna work out…I just had the impulse to make this after reading the Red Pyramid.**

**Suggestions are COMPLETELY welcome seeing how I'm clueless. I'm probably not going to make this a Nico/Sadie one…or maybe I will~~**

**Please Review Thank You ^_^**


End file.
